The Iron Fury
by Space addict
Summary: A fire, a death and a superhero complex. With a teenager building armor to save his friends and his town. A Modern AU.
1. prologue

_Welcome to berk. It's a small town with lots of big people and has been here for generations. For such a small town it has changed a lot over the past decade. Nearly every building is brand new. The buildings are strong and durable the people even more so. The upsides are, well there aren't any upsides there is a large crime gang living right under our noses that get a kick out of burning down buildings or sending them skyward. My name is Henry Haddock and this is my story._

"HENRY GET DOWN HERE!" a familiar voice shook through the house. The door to the room burst open and a giant man with a red beard emerged.

"Get out of bed right now I don't want to waste my time trying to get you up!"

"Dad it's Saturday let me sleep."

"Henry do you even check the date, it's Monday!"

With that I launched myself out of bed leaving the blankets a crumpled mess. " that's better now get ready the bus will be here soon." He boomed.

Steven Haddock was my father and he was constantly yelling or what seemed like yelling from his deep voice. Whenever he spoke everyone stopped and listened to what he was saying no matter what he was saying. He was the chief commissioner of the berk police and couldn't have been any tougher on the criminals.

"Henry the bus is here get going!"

I descended the stairs three at a time trying to pull on my shoe simultaneously. When I reached the landing I couldn't stop myself from falling face first into the carpeted flooring.

"Get up and go already." My father yelled and before I knew it his beefy hands picked me up before standing me upright. With a small thanks I went out the door and boarded the bus. The bus was as usual mostly full except for one seat towards the back. As I walked down towards the seat I landed on my face yet again within 10 minutes.

"Did you have a nice trip Hiccup? I'll see you next fall." the voices owner started snorting from his own joke.

"That joke is as old as your clothes are Snotlout" I quipped.

"What did you say about my clothes fishbone?"

"what time period are the from really? The Viking era perhaps or maybe even before." With that said and Snotlout trying to figure out when that was I continued down the bus to the seat. The rest of the ride was in silence apart from the occasional small talk here and there. As soon as I stepped of the bus a chubby blonde boy wearing a brown dragon t-shirt was running towards me. Once he stood in front of me he leaned forward resting on his knees panting.

"What's so important that you had to run over here and tell me?"

"They *pant* bought *pant* a new *pant* 3D printer *pant*."

"About time the old one wasn't working properly. It kept leaving out chunks of the printout."

I started heading towards the engineering wing but realized I was walking by myself and turned around.

"Frank aren't you coming with me?"

"Just give me a minute and you know everyone calls me Fishlegs."

"fine _Fishlegs_ I'll wait for you then we go okay." He gave me a small thumbs up before doing some deep breathing. He never really was athletic so he would usually tire quite easily so we would only walk around so he wouldn't fall behind.

He pushed open the double doors of E wing and turned the corner before me. When I turned the corner I was gobsmacked.

"Viola!" he said with a giant grin on his face.

"Frank! You never said it was this big!"

Before us stood a machine standing 5 metres high and 10 metres wide. It was a dark blue colour with chrome bars for it to slide across. To the Side there was a visible section to reload all the alloys that would be used.

"Apparently some students are using it to rebuild a car. It is a lot quicker to print out a new part then to try and find a replacement and have it delivered."

I glanced at my watch and saw it was 8:59. "Of course it is. Frank we should probably start going to our classes."

"Yea, you're right we don't want to be late for class people might think we're skipping class." As if on cue the bell rang and some crowds dispersed.

The first session was English with Mildew I don't know how he got that nickname and I don't care. Mildew was always the irascible teacher that continued rambling about a subject so no one paid any attention. After 40 minutes of torture I started heading towards metalwork with Mr Belch. I was heading past the science rooms and there she was.

"Astrid" I said dreamily with a goofy grin on my face.

But what was that orange behind her? I snapped out of my trance upon realisation. The look on her face. The whole class running out coughing behind her. The science room is on fire! Then a man came through the door shortly after with a homemade flamethrower in hand.

"The Helheim gang is here and don't you ever mess with us." He shouted before running outside.

I ran after him but he was already gone. People could have died because of him and lots more possibly will. I should probably head back to see if I could go and help out.

When I got there the ambulances had arrived alongside some police cruisers and fire trucks with ash still floating through the smoke scented air. There on a stretcher was a large man with a long moustache laying with his eyes closed.

"Gobber."


	2. getting ready

"We are gathered here today to remember a dear friend who was there through thick and thin for all who knew him." Dad really didn't realise how many would come to the funeral when he said that he would pay. The entire school and more showed up to say their goodbyes.

"Gerald Belch or known mostly as Gobber went through a lot in his life but still pushed on." The eulogist finished. One by one everyone stood from their chairs and slowly moved towards the coffin and placed a flower down. One by one everyone left.

"Son, we should be going before it gets dark."

"Just give me a minute dad."

"I'll be in the car." He started heading off towards his car and got in.

"I swear Gobber I will get the guy who did this to you and the rest of his gang." Tears started running down my cheeks so I wiped them away and sniffed.

"I will get them all no matter what."

I walked towards the car and pulled out my phone and dialled.

"Hello"

"Frank I need your help with something."

8:30pm

"Henry we shouldn't be doing this. It's illegal we could get caught! We could go to jail! Why did I have to pick up that phone!" He was practically pulling his hair out of his head.

"Frank calm down we're just going in there and using the 3D printer we brought our own metal and everything. Just bring the car around the back then keep an eye out for anyone."

"why do I have to drive?"

"Because you're the only one with a license."

"Fine just be quick." He complained. We stayed quiet while we moved the car towards the garage door of the engineering wing. He started loading all the steel and carbon fibre into the machine while I set up the printer to print out everything needed.

"Ready Frank?"

"Ready."

I pushed the start button and the machine whirred throughout the night. After every piece finished it was moved into the back of the car. It was nearing 4 o'clock when it was done and Fishlegs as he wants to be called is very worried so we hurried back to my house and hid the equipment under a tarp in the garage. Thank the gods that it was the weekend and I could sleep in.

Morning

"HENRY!"

I was so alarmed by the noise I fell out of bed and hit my head on the floor. Scrambling to my feet I ran down to see the large man with a scowl on his face.

"What?" I said. He turned to his side to reveal the table covered in cornflakes and milk and in the middle of it all a black cat with piercing green eyes.

"Get that cat out of here NOW!" he demanded before heading towards the cupboard to get the cereal out again.

I grabbed the cat and carried him out of the room rather fast to avoid any more confrontations.

"damn it Toothless you're going to get me in more trouble with Dad then normal."

"Son I'm going into town for a while the force needs some help downtown. I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here, maybe." Hopefully dad doesn't notice the tarp in the garage. He finished his breakfast in under minute and was already down the driveway in his car off towards the station.

Finally I can start the assembly. He stood up the frame that all the pieces connected to and started from the feet up. The helmet and the body were to separate things so he didn't have to worry about that until later.

After two hours of strenuous work the body was done. It was completely carbon fibre armour with a steel frame. You could visibly see where all the bolts were attached and the containers around his waist made it look like the batman armour just solid metal. The gloves had the ability to release electricity to shock the opponent with every punch to make it a bit more painful. The boots gave him the ability to get airborne but he still needed fuel for that to work. On his gauntlet there was a grappling hook built in for just such an occasion.

"Time to show Fishlegs." I quickly whipped out my phone and texted him to come over and went back to admiring my work while it charged up using a custom power cord. I decided to start painting it so I taped a piece of plastic around the cord and sat the tarp behind it. Now what colour to paint it.

I was spray painting it an onyx black since I couldn't find any other paint anywhere when Frank arrived. He was so gobsmacked at how it turned out he wasn't moving from the garage side door.

"You designed that?" he said still staring at it.

"No Toothless did that I just built it." I replied sarcastically gesturing to the cat licking it's back.

He shot me a glare before circling around the armour.

"Two questions. One where's the helmet? And two how do you put it on?"

"Okay so the helmet is still being put together and that's it over there." I said gesturing to the pile of carbon fibre and steel. "And there is a fingerprint scanner hidden on the back and the helmet will have voice control. That it?"

"How will you know where to go?"

"I'll borrow one of my dad's police radios."

"Ok I'll leave you to your work goodbye."

"bye." I quietly replied.

I worked away for a few more hours completing the helmet but stopped when dad was coming up the driveway. I concealed all of it before running to the lounge room and turning on the TV and changing it to Loony Tunes.

"Henry where are you?" He bellowed.

"lounge room." I replied.

"I got some pizza if you want any." I instantly stood and headed towards where I heard his voice. With every step the smell of a meat lovers pizza grew stronger. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now and I felt like I could eat as much as a dragon (* **couldn't help myself.** ). I pulled out a plate for myself and started taking a few slices and retreated to the table with him not far behind.

"So how's school?" wow he's trying to make small talk with me.

"I haven't gone back yet dad." That is technically a lie but he knows what I mean by that. This just keeps getting more and more awkward doesn't it.

"Oh ok when do you go back?" He's my father shouldn't he now this already.

"Tomorrow when your buddies from the force leave. We wont have our normal classes because of how many classrooms that were damaged" I took my first bite from the delicious pizza.

"Ok." He replied. The rest of the meal was spent in complete silence then we went to the comfort of our own rooms. I cant believe I have to go back to school already well then again it was a week before the funeral. I better start sleeping.

Morning

I got up early this morning to avoid dad yelling and to clock in some time on the helmet and it was nearly finished. The helmets plating was finished and I connected two radios and put an aerial for each in each 'ear' which leans back when ever I go into fight mode one. It's another feature where the Heads Up Display or HUD shows essentials like damage monitor and power percentage. While normal mode has a GPS and will have a link to the police database when I figure out how to do that.

"dad I'm leaving now. bye!" I yelled back into the house.

"Bye, don't get into trouble again ok." He replied.

"I'll try not to." With that final note I started walking towards the footpath.

When I looked across the road and saw Astrid walking out of her house. The blonde haired girl was walking alone I thought she would at least have a friend to walk with. She looked up from the ground and her sapphire blue met my emerald green. When I was released from my dazed state I noticed that she was halfway across the road and still walking.

"H-h-hi A-a-Astrid." What am I doing I sound like a blubbering idiot.

"Henry isn't it?" I nodded.

"Were you the one who chased after that guy who set the school on fire?" I nodded again.

"Well did you catch him?" With those few words I started looking at my feet with a sad look on my face.

"No." I mumbled. Why was she watching me run after him? I was pulled from my thoughts by a sharp pain to my shoulder.

"Why would you do that?!" I cried out.

"That's for being stupid." She punched me again. "And that's because you could have died."

I continued walking with her in silence whilst rubbing the bruising shoulder.

"What were you and Fishlegs doing out at 4 o'clock at night after the funeral?" she questioned.

"um ah we had um fallen asleep out in the ah forest because that's just really relaxing there?" Stupid why did you make it sound like a question.

"I don't believe you Henry. You aren't a very good liar." We had just walked through the gate when the bell rang out. " I will find out what you're hiding Henry I will." She was drowned out by the large amount of noise from students that had quickly filled the entrance.

I could see my friend over near the front of the crowd so I slipped past each and every one of them. I was finally standing next to him.

"Frank we're in trouble, Astrid saw us the other night." He froze for a second before being pushed from behind and snapping out of it.

"What do you mean she saw us?"

"She saw you drop me off at my place after the funeral." His eyebrows scrunched up in his deeply thinking state.

"Did she see any armour pieces?"

"well I didn't stick around to find out okay. She is very scary sometimes especially when she wants something."

I hurried off to my locker as fast as I could to avoid her and her questions. I thought this day was going to be a lot less crazy then the last one but so far the girl I have crush on is interrogating me and secondly school will put a lot of stress on my shoulders. Even Snotlout will start causing some annoying problems for me to deal with.

"Class please take your seats so we may begin." The teacher had walked in just as I sat down. Great now I can start focusing on something different.

"Okay everyone open your books to page 371."

After school

Astrid was following me around all day trying to get an answer from me but I was just to quick for her. Once again I was pulled from my thoughts by a hand grabbing the back of my collar.

"Henry Haddock you answer my question right now or I will make your life a living hell." She was glaring at me now.

"fine just back off for a bit ok I'll tell you." She released her grip and I took a few steps from her. "Well I cant really tell you Astrid I'll have to show you."

"Okay then Henry show me." She said sounding really unimpressed.

"Not here come around to the side of the garage later then I'll show you."

" Fine but this better be worth it."

"Trust me it is worth your time."

 **Just under 2000 words it's a new record. Also wow 7 followers and 3 favs for just the first chapter that's never happened before. Sorry if it's a bit boring next chapter will be the first field test and I promise that will put some action into it. Always love a review and have a good whenever.**


	3. Test Run

Well I cant really stop this from happening. She is right on the other side of that door. All I have to do is rotate the handle and then it's out in the open.

"Henry I can see your shadow under the door open up." Sure enough when I looked down my shadow was resting against the bottom of the door. I reached up and grasped the cold steel and slowly turned. As soon as the handle was turned fully the blonde beauty burst through the door.

"What took you so long to turn the handle?"

"I was ummm." Dammit why did I? " I thought I heard something?" It just had to come out as a question. I was avoiding all eye contact when I felt something brush against the side of my leg. I glanced down to see the troublesome black cat that I call my friend staring back at me with the giant green eyes. When I had glanced down Astrid had followed my gaze.

"Well who's this little guy?" she said.

"This is Toothless my cat."

"Why do you call him that?" she inquired while kneeling down to pat the cat.

"Because he has bitten everyone except me I'm the only person he has liked..." Toothless had started purring into Astrid's hand. "Until now." I finished.

As she stood up Toothless started walking away.

"So when are you going to show me." As if on cue Toothless had hooked his claws into the tarp and started backing away pulling it with him. Her eyes widening at the sight of the black armour standing before her.

"Where the hell did you get this from?" she said while brushing her fingertips across the metal.

"I made it." I responded proudly.

"Well put it on then." She said now moving to the side.

"oh yea sure." As I stepped towards it I sent Toothless a glare and held my finger to a plate on the back. There was a small hum and then the panels on the back started sliding open followed by the large shoulder pieces lifting up. The legs slid open just like the back did revealing the interior.

"Here we go." I said before stepping inside the armour with the metal plating sliding closed behind me. I reached forward making the joints sound at their first movements. I grasped the ears of the recently finished helmet and placed it over my face. The suit let out a small hiss as the two pieces integrated together. As the green HUD flickered to life I felt a sense of bliss at my accomplishment.

"Well how does it look."

"Badass." My cheeks reddened at the thought that someone is calling me 'badass'.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, this is awesome!" she was smiling at me with that beautiful smile. "How many people know about this?"

"Just you, me and Fishlegs. Why?"

"Shouldn't he be here as well?" She said sending me a quizzical look.

"My phone is over there you can call him." I said pointing my armoured finger at a desk. She walked over to the desk and picked up the Samsung.

"What's your password?" shit well this is embarrassing.

"ummm it's, Astrid" I mumbled the last part.

" I'm not sure if I should be flattered or creeped out. Anyway I'm just gonna call him." She held the phone up to her ear so I zoned out and started making sure everything was working.

It was nearly night when he showed. He pulled into the driveway in his old car and a grin on his face at the sight of what I was wearing. This quickly turned to a scowl as Astrid walked out from behind me.

"Why did you tell her" He said pointing at her.

"She's scary." I said with a shrug. He raised his finger to me with his mouth half opened then closed it with a frustrated look on his face.

"Just start the demo." He said.

I started it by lifting up his car much to his displeasure then continued by launching a grapple hook to the roof of my house and pulling myself up. I continued by climbing back down quietly despite the fact that it was metal against tile. I landed next to them and did a small bow before I heard a small beep in the helmet before I heard a report on the police scanner.

"There's a 10 79 down at the Downtown trade centre possible 10 72."

"Guys there's a bomb threat at the trade centre I should go."

"Well no time like the present for a test." Fishlegs said.

"Oh and the computer is linked with the helmet bye." I started running off in the direction of downtown.

When I got towards the taller buildings I started using my grappling hook to swing across the rooftops. The trade centre was now right in front of me across the road. The police and some news crews were down in the streets trying to negotiate the release of hostages according to the reporters. I'll make their job a little easier.

I shot a line across to the building and jumped. The line swung me right into the side of the building smashing a window of the skyscraper easily. The cable had detached as I started rolling across the floor from my entrance. I will have to get better at that. They were holding the hostages on the 10th floor and stopping the police from entering on the ground floor. I stood upright and ran to the stair well ripping the door off. I was on the 9th floor so I just had to go up stairs. This door I had to be careful with so I had the HUD flick to thermal and track there heat sources before switching to fight mode.

"Henry the police are getting restless you might want to hurry up." I raised my hand to the helmet annoyed that Fishlegs had interrupted me right then.

"I was about to start when you Interrupted Fish." I replied.

"Ok."

I opened the door and slipped through without being spotted. I snuck up behind a guy, quickly turned him around and fluently head butted him catching his unconscious body before it hit the ground. I dragged his body towards the door and hid him in the stairwell. He was the only one guarding the hostages so next I freed them and told them to take refuge on the 9th floor. After they were clear I had no worries. I started walking into the large room that they were all standing in. Correction meeting in.

" Has anyone seen Doug?" One said.

"He still has to watch the hostages man you can tell him lat. What the hell is that thing!" He yelled.

He had seen me and raised his gun alerting his 8 companions to my presence. I charged up the electrodes in the gloves and ran at them. With bullets flying at me I punched one in the face and grabbed the gun of another electrifying the gun and the voltage made him fly back into a wall leaving a imprint. I spun around and threw the gun at another's head knocking him out cold. I kicked another in the stomach sending him flying into his friend with their heads colliding. I shot my grappling hook at one which grabbed them in the chest. I swung him around the room colliding with two more and released him flinging him into the last guy. I stood there for a minute just breathing still waiting for movement.

As there was no movement apart from ragged breathing I went down and led the hostages to the ground floor stairwell door.

"Ok stay here until the shooting has stopped." They all replied with a nod of there heads so I walked out the door. Somehow only three guys were holding back the police this whole time so I waltzed up behind one and slammed his head into the flipped table he was using as cover. One started shooting so I picked him up and tossed him like a ragdoll into his friend. After a minute the hostages walked out from their hiding spot and stood beside me.

"Damn man are they still alive?" One asked.

"Yes lets get you all out of here." They all followed me out the front door with the whole force aiming at me.

"Don't shoot he saved us!" the one from before shouted.

"Thanks." I said which he responded to with a smile. I shot my grappling hook and was out before I was questioned. I arrived to both of my friends smiling at me.

I stood in the corner and exited the armour. I was coated in a thick layer of sweat and a grin on my face as well.

"You made the news man." Fishlegs said stepping to the side revealing a recent news report with a picture of my face piece above the name Iron Fury. I kind of like that name it really suits it.

"Cool but you two should be home by now it's nearly eight o'clock." Astrid rolled her eyes and started walking across the road while Fishlegs just sat in his car and started it up.

"Bye Henry see you tomorrow." He said above the engine.

"Bye." I said to him as I waved him off. I walked back inside and plugged in the armour. I stood for a minute just staring at the bullet ridden chest piece. That was the main thing keeping me alive and it was nearly shredded by armour piercing rounds. Then again it did stop continuous fire from multiple guns after I walked out into view. I should avoid being spotted buy the enemy from here on out. I walked over to the computer and watched the news story to see what they thought.

"Just a few minutes ago the Infamous Helheim's gate gang had been holding hostages and threatening to blow up a building at the trade centre downtown. However a strange metal man furiously knocked out the entire crew that was present in the building." At that moment the screen flipped over to a security camera's footage of the fight. "The people have already dubbed him 'The Iron Fury'." The footage changed to what the screen that was at the start. "Wherever you are Berk's favourite guardian angel we thank you." The recording finished.

I turned off the computer and locked the garage door before sneaking inside. My dad's snoring still shaking the house was calming my nerves a bit. I heard a meow at my feet and there was Toothless staring at me and I smiled. He followed me up stairs into my room and curled onto the foot of the bed. I quickly got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight bud." I said to Toothless which he responded with a small meow then started purring.

It had felt great being thanked instead of being constantly blamed for breaking things. I could not be more happier with how much my life has changed. First the girl from across the road started talking to me and now as my alter ego Iron Fury I will actually have people take about me in great ways instead of the usual.

 **I am sorry for not posting it sooner but the WiFi has been dodgy the past few days and I also have had homework which I still have to complete so yea. Oh yea I forgot this for the last chapters too.**

 **DISCLAIMER: don't own httyd otherwise it would be a lot more violent. Please review and good whatever time you read this.**


	4. The Hacker

It's been two weeks since I became Iron Fury and nearly everyone loves me. Everyone except for my Dad and the rest of the police officers. I have brought down every threat I have ever faced and never missed one of their attacks. Astrid wants to help out more and wants help with armour designs. She is coming over more often as well actually preferring my company over that of her friend Rachael Thornton's.

"Hiccup I told you I would get you back for that suspension." The aggravated voice said.

Last week I was eating my lunch at a table with Fishlegs as per usual when Snotlout showed up and started picking on me. He had dragged me to my feet and stood in a fighting stance. When he actually threw a punch at my I saw it coming and ducked. Unluckily for him a teacher had walked in and the punch landed on their cheek. He got suspended from school for the rest of the week.

He raised his fist just like last time and once again I avoided being hit making him punch the wall next to me. He was furious but hints of pain were visible on his face. As he raised his hand for another punch Astrid stepped in and knocked him over.

"Don't even think about it Scott." She said.

"Come on why are you protecting this nerd anyway? You should start hanging out with me instead." He responded while flexing his arm.

"One, because he's my friend and two , I don't ever want to be near anyone like you for more than a minute." She started waving me off while staring at him.

I took that as a hint to start going before he realizes I'm still here. I slowly start walking away and successfully got away. He will most likely try and find me later today and fight me again but I will just have to remain vigilant in between classes.

I was walking past the staff room when I heard the T.V inside make the sound for breaking news. I stopped in my tracks and took a few steps back until the T.V was in view.

"Today at twelve o'clock a hacker broadcasted a message that was directed to our own iron clad vigilante and we are told by the BCPD to repeat the video throughout the day in hopes he will see it." The reporters face was replaced with a video of a blurry woman with white hair with red tips.

"This message is for the vigilante that has been stopping all of the Helheim's gate gang operations. You have been a nuisance to me and my organization and will be put in your place broken and scared just like this city was. You will find us at the place you first met us properly."

"That is the end of the video goodbye." It switched back to what I presumed what was on originally. I continued walking down the corridor thinking about the warehouse that I had been confronted by one of their leader's right hand men 'The Nightmare' in. The Nightmare was a very muscly man that wore a red hoodie with a matching balaclava.

"Hey shorty what are you thinking about?" Astrid had caught up to me and was looking at me with a smile.

"It gets annoying when you constantly hold the fact your taller over my head." She deadpanned while my smile slowly grew.

"I hate you."

"You can't avoid me and my puns. Fra- Fishlegs had to put up with them now you have to too."

"You have a problem Henry."

"And you don't even mind it. Oh and changing the subject have you seen the news?"

"No why?"

"The Helheim's gate gang's leader wants to meet."

"WHAT!" Everyone turned and started staring.

"What?" She said once more slightly embarrassed.

"You can watch it yourself later because right now we need to get moving." I continued walking towards class leaving her there while her brain was still processing the news I just told her.

After School

"Fishlegs I'm going to do a flight test run before I head out."

"Sure but will the boot's thrusters be enough and how will you turn?"

"I did the math it will be enough lift to double it's weight and I can just angle my arms to turn you know like Iron Man."

"Ok don't blow yourself up though."

I started up the thrusters and I was flying upwards. I leaned forward and sure enough I levelled out and started moving towards town. "Ok time to turn around." I said to myself. I tilted my arms and rolled my body to the side causing me to spiral out of control and land near the edge of my neighbourhood.

"Henry are you ok?" I heard Fishlegs say over the radio.

"uggghhh Not really I just crashed into the ground why would I be?"

"I'm not that far away In my car did anyone see you?" I looked around at my surroundings.

"No just me hurry up will you before someone does see." I said into the radio as he pulled up.

"Put it in the back." He said. I quickly took off the armour and placed it in the back before sitting in the passenger seat. We drove all the way back to the house where I disabled the thrusters and removed the fuel canisters from each leg.

"I'll need something like a plane wing to turn because that is just ridiculous." I said to myself but Fishlegs overheard and made a suggestion.

"You could have some wings that retract into the back of the suit?"

"You're a genius Fishlegs!" I exclaimed while shaking him around on the spot.

"I'll just need to make a design for them and digital ones for the printer at school." I suited up once more listening to all the pieces click into place.

"But first I need to go to this meeting bye." I didn't wait for an response before running off in the direction of the Industrial part of town.

I arrived early on to keep an eye out for an ambush but ended up spotting them doing the same. This is going to be interesting meeting the leader face to face. I just hope I don't lose it when I go down there. I jumped off the building and landed right in front of them leaving a small crater in the concrete.

"Hello Iron Fury I didn't expect you to be here so early why don't we just start now." I remained silent.

"Ok I was really hoping we could talk about why you have been attacking my men?" I was shocked at how calm she was.

"You shouldn't do this just turn yourself in." I said. She looked shocked at what had come from my mouth.

"And here I was trying to get you to join since we need someone with your intelligence" She went from a faked frown to a wicked smile on her pale face.

"Now I'll just make you work for me." She raised a gun and shot a small disc that attached itself to the front of my helmet. Instantly all of the suits systems shut down and returned with an eerie red glow. When I tried moving my arm the suit restricted me then it started doing something else it started moving on it's own with me inside. It started scanning her face and it came up with 'Red Death' with leader underneath it. Oh no.

"Now that that's over with let's test this out. Bring in the grunt!" She yelled and out of the back of a car came one of the members being held by two older members. "Now kill him." The grunt started struggling against their grip as the armour stepped towards him. The armoured hand I now had no control over reached up and grabbed him by the throat. "Armour shutdown now." "access not authorized." "Override code Haddock fury 20." The suit froze in place before letting go of the man and stood still with both arms by it's side.

"System error stand by for 20 minutes for reset."

"What did you do in there? It doesn't matter put him in the back of the truck so we can leave." She had turned from me and said that to one of her goons.

The man she had been talking two and a few others carried me to the boot and unlocked it. After I was put into the boot everyone started moving to Thor knows where. The drive was long so I fell asleep after a while of being in the uncomfortable position I was in. I was soon woken up by the suit moving on it's own again.

"You awake in there." She said tapping on the face plate.

"You wont get away with this." I replied as threatening as possible.

"Oh good you might want to have a look at the building you're about to destroy." She gestured towards the building across the road with a malicious grin spread across her face.

The suit turned to face the police station. 'Dad isn't going to like this.' I thought to myself. Why hasn't Astrid or Fishlegs tried to help after all they have that video uplink to help keep track of what happens.

"Well hurry up and don't forget to take the bomb with you." She continued while tossing a large block of C4 with a cell phone and a chipboard attached. The armour had easily caught it and stood for a moment. In that brief moment I noticed something The Red Death was wearing a headset. That must have been how she was controlling the armour. During my epiphany the armour had made it to the door and kicked it down. Instantly the police raised their guns but looked at me confused.

"quick everyone get out I can't control it!" I yelled to them but they couldn't even hear me. The suit had used there hesitation and started throwing them out of it's way as it walked towards the middle of the building.

"I knew we couldn't trust you. You're just as bad as the rest of those criminals out on the street. You could have done great with your intelli" he was cut short by a kick to the gut. "I'm sorry!" I yelled out tears started forming at the corners of my eyes. I didn't even get a chance to see if he got back up before it turned around and placed the C4 on the main column. The familiar noise of bullets being fired at me soon echoed through the building. The armour turned around there standing before me was my dad holding his ribs with his P99 in his hand.

"Don't do this dad."

He pulled the trigger and a bullet hit the faceplate sending me onto my back. I was relieved that I chose to get that layer of Kevlar after the first field test. The bullet was visibly inside the helmet. He must have been using armour piercing rounds. I was still dealing with the shock when the armour stood up and removed the bullet from the faceplate. It picked up the nearest table and threw it at the now startled Stoick who got hit square in the face.

That was it. This woman was going to pay for what she did. First Gobber now she has forced me to hurt my own dad. When I finally escape her control I will do whatever it takes to stop her. I was pulled from my thoughts once more by the bomb being set once more.

"Let's try this again. Armour shutdown." It responded just like before. "Override code haddock fury 20." "override not recognized." Shit she must have shut that off during the ride over here. I heard a window smash and something made the components on the bomb go flying to the side. The armour turned towards it and there it was stuck against the wall by a single spike of blue and gold.

 **Sorry for not updating sooner I was caught up in homework. Everyone is free to ask me any questions about it as well and reviews are welcome.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it.**

 **Good whenever your reading this.**


	5. a quick finish before school

The armour turned towards where the spine had come from and standing in front of the window was a suit almost Identical to mine but it was in the shades of a sky blue and gold. The arm was raised steadily at me with another spine loaded into the wrist mounted chamber. The suit had lunged but the other had dodged and shot another spine at the device on the helmet that had not been damaged. The spine easily broke through the casing and damaged most of the circuitry inside. The device fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. Soon after My vision was cut off for a few seconds. It returned a few seconds later with the HUD flickering from it's crimson red to the original forest green. I was able to move my arms now and I was relieved.

"Thanks Astrid." I said relieved.

"Wait how did you know?"

"Fish would never fit into a suit that size."

"Oh." I started staring at my hands flexing my fingers that I hadn't been able to move for myself for 2 hours.

"Let's go stop her." We both started running for the door but then I remembered.

"Astrid go ahead I will catch up I need to do something." I ran towards a overturned table and lifted it up with ease. Underneath was the unconscious form of my father with blood trickling down his forehead. His ragged breaths were getting slower the longer he was there. I carefully picked him up which wasn't an easy task and carried him through the door. The whole road was crowded with News vans, Ambulances and some police cruisers that would have been patrolling the streets. Across the road Astrid had smashed parts of the cars and the police were now arresting all of the Helheim's gang that were pulled from the cars. I carried my dad to the closest ambulance were some flinched at my every move.

"Please help him he has a broken rib and a concussion." One of the brave ambulance drivers nodded.

"Can you put him in the cot." I walked towards the ambulance and stepped inside. After carefully placing him down I climbed out again and went towards Astrid.

"Let's go." I plainly said just as the reporters all ran forwards shouting 'why did you do it?' and 'Who is your partner?' We grappled onto the nearest building and left the scene. "We need to get back so I can go see my dad." I said through the radio.

10 o'clock PM

I have been at his bedside for nearly 3 hours now and he hasn't woken up yet. Astrid had went home to because of school tomorrow and had left me by myself.

"Dad please wake up." I said to his sleeping form with the heart monitor beeping steadily to keep me company." 'At least the person who did this was caught.' I thought to myself.

"Mr Haddock, visiting hours are over you will have to go home." A nurse had stuck her head through the pale white door.

"Can I just have a minute." I said without turning to face her.

"Sure." She assured while placing a hand on my shoulder. At one point she had made her way through the door and over to my side. I turned to face her and she gave my a comforting smile before leaving. He should have woken up by now. He usually would have walked something like that off and gotten back to work. My minute was stretching out and I needed to get to sleep as well. I forced myself to go back to my large empty house for the night and to even go up the stairs to my room.

I eventually drifted off to sleep under my warm blankets.

Morning

"Henry you need to get up and go to school." I was being shaken awake by Fishlegs? What was he doing in my house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You missed the bus and Astrid called me and said to check on you." Wow she actually cared if I missed school.

"Ok what time is it?" He glanced at his watch.

"nine thirty I have a free first session coincidentally." As he said that I was already flying around the room grabbing semi clean clothes and throwing them on the bed.

"I'll meet you outside." Fishlegs said as I ran past him to grab some socks from my drawer.

"Ok." I replied simply.

It took me ten minutes but I was completely ready and running out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth. Fishlegs was already in his car with a grin on his face probably from the sight of me running towards him zipping up my bag. I threw open the passenger seat door and sat down with a huff.

"Get everything?" He questioned with the grin still plastered on his face. I glared at him which only made his smile grow as I had not yet removed the toast from my mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." He drove off towards school happy that he successfully got my mind off of my dad for a while.

When we pulled up it was nearly the end of the session so we headed straight for our next class which just so happened to be science with Mrs Ingerman. When we arrived at the door the bell had sounded and students filled the hallway faster than water fills a cup.

"Hello dear oh and hiccup I didn't see you there hiding behind my little Frankie." She had said while she said before messing with Fishlegs' hair.

"Hello Mrs Ingerman." I replied politely.

"Mum stop not in front of everyone." Fishlegs said in a not very threatening way. I grinned.

"Oh are you afraid to be seen with your mother in front of your friends?" She replied with a grin on her face as well. He just walked into the classroom with an annoyed look on his face mumbling something like 'with the way you act' and 'I hope ... didn't see that'. I couldn't here who their name was.

Snotlout chose that moment to walk in wearing his same smug look on his face with his best friend Thomas at his side.

"My dad told me that Iron Fury can't be trusted and they should at least try and catch the bastard." He said walking straight past me.

"What do you mean he can't be trusted?" I think that was the first time that Thomas actually said something sensible.

"He beat up all the officers inside the station including uncle Stoick."

"But he caught the leader of the Helheim's gang and the camera's saw him actually shocked at harming all the cops after that thing was shot off his helmet."

"I still don't trust a guy who hides behind a mask." Snotlout stated defeated by evidence.

"Alright class calm down we have some work to finish off now let's get it over with." Mrs Ingerman said from behind her desk.

The class was the usual where the teacher explains a subject I already know and I pretend to pay attention. While everyone was listening I was thinking of improvements I could make to the armour as well as Fishlegs' wing idea. I could possibly add a retractable heat blade to cut through walling if I ever needed to escape anywhere.

"Henry Haddock are you paying attention." Shit she caught me.

"Yes Mrs Ingerman."

"Ok what type of rock does a volcano leave behind after an eruption?"

"Igneous." I answered plainly.

"Just don't let me catch you staring out into space again." She returned to Instructing the class.

The class flew by without anymore interruptions and it was now recess. As always I walked over to the table in the corner of cafeteria. 'Ok I've got my chocolate oak, my meat pie and shit I forgot the sauce again.' I thought as I was going through my mental checklist.

"Forget it again." Fishlegs said from behind me before sitting down his food then sitting down himself. I nodded so he threw me a spare sauce packet that he had gotten.

"Thanks." I started squeezing the sauce out onto my pie.

"So when are you going to try and fly?" I sent him a worried look.

"Keep it down someone might hear."

"Relax no one will be listening to us they would be too busy with their own dramas." We started eating our pies.

"So" He continued in-between mouthfuls.

"So what?"

"So when are you going to fly?"

"When I get the money to get the resources for it." I answered as Astrid sat down across from us.

"Money for what?" She asked.

"For armour upgrades." I replied.

"You better put them on mine as well but not the whole booster boot thing that will get annoying."

"If you don't mind me asking where did you get the metal to build it in the first place?"

"You left some Kevlar and a bit of carbon fibre so we built a quick suit out of it for me. The frame is thinner and so is the armour but it can still stop some rounds."

"well we'll have to make it thicker now won't we."

"Yea." They both agreed simultaneously. We had finished our food and were now just sitting there in silence.

"So henry how is your dad going?" Fishlegs decided to break the silence.

"He still hasn't woken up yet." I said with a saddened look.

The both of them gave me comforting looks and Fishlegs put his hand on my shoulder. The bell went off a minute later making us all stand up and start heading off to class. The day was uneventful apart from the constant bullying from Snotlout at lunch time. Astrid hanging out with me and Fish though has caused them to become more frequent. He is still being as delusional as he was in year 6 thinking that Astrid was in love with him. Nothing seemed to make him think otherwise.

After school was over I returned to my house and started relaxing on the couch with Toothless by my side. Staring into his intelligent green eyes seemed to relax me as though he was telling me not to worry and It just made things so peaceful.

Until I heard a knock at the door.

"Henry are you going to answer it or not." Astrid yelled out.

I started moving around which startled Toothless making him jump off my lap.

"I am coming okay just wait a minute." She was now knocking on the door vigorously. This better be worth it. I opened the door.

"Henry you should probably watch the news." We walked back into the lounge room and sat on the brown leather couch. I reached forward and started flicking through the channels until the news channel came on. As usual the lady was talking about some recent news story.

"As we all know Iron Fury and his new partner had recently apprehended the leader of The Helheim's gate gang. But only a few hours ago the police vehicle transporting her was attacked on the way to Berk Penitentiary. They managed to free their leader and are now.." I turned it off before she could finish feeling frustrated.

"How the hel did they know when she would be going to the penitentiary better yet how did they now she was going to that penitentiary there are multiple ones that are much closer to town than that one." I half yelled out.

"Calm down Henry they couldn't have gotten that far let's just try and think were they would have gone." She said in a reassuring tone. Well now I'm, no, we will have to track down where they are and pay for all the people they killed and the families they tore apart.

"Where do we begin?"

 **It's a bit behind schedule so sue me, wait on second thought please don't. I was going to make this into two parts but my brain failed me and I couldn't think of a fight scene so I changed it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own httyd because why would I be writing a fanfic about my own movie.**

 **GOOD WHENEVER!**


	6. Phantoms

1 Week later

"Henry we found her. She is hiding downtown in an abandoned apartment building." Fishlegs said over the radio. I was sitting in the now repaired armour on top of a building along marauders street.

"Thanks. Has it come in yet?"

"No not yet it's still a couple of days out."

"Bloody hel that was the last of my savings it better be worth it."

"Your wings still not here?" I turned around to see gold and blue.

"You took your time and _I'm_ making the wings it's just the material getting delivered."

"It is kind of hard to try and sneak across to your garage and get inside before getting out in a giant suit of armour without getting spotted." She had taken off the helmet and was now glaring at me. Even when she is angry she is still beautiful. I mentally slapped myself. I need to keep my head in the game.

"Why are you not moving? Please don't tell me the power died." Shit I was staring. Better come up with an excuse.

"I was ummmm thinking?" A quizzical look appeared on her face before returning to her original one.

"let's just get a look at this building." We both shot a cable across to the building across the street and were off towards our destination.

We started to check out the building from the rooftops and most of the building's windows were boarded up while the rest had a sheet of metal in front of it. The building itself was a few stories high and made of brick with a little parking lot out front.

"This must be it." I thought out loud.

"The entrance has got armed guards with most likely more guards inside." Astrid stated.

"Are those? Stingers?" On the roof I could see a few men carrying some RPG's around watching the skies. They must be prepared for anything.

"They must be for any helicopters that come by."

"I'll stay here while you get the camera and the cords. There is no way we can go in yet without a plan." I decided to crouch down to lean against the air con on the roof. Even with the systems targeting system and fighting assistance we would not be able to survive in there for long.

She returned half an hour later with a few power cables draped over her shoulder and a camera in her hand. There was a few cars pulling up and dropping off some more guys. At one point there was a food delivery truck that pulled up and emptied half it's contents out the front.

"what do you need the cable for?" She asked.

"I'm going to use the building's power to keep it going and the satellite dish to transmit it to Fish who is at the moment setting up an encryption so it can't be traced back to us." I was gesturing to a box next to the door up onto the roof and then the T.V. dish.

"You really think things through don't you." I was glad I had a helmet on to hide my blush because it felt like my whole face had turned a bright shade of red.

"yea." I let out while taking the cable off of her. I started walking over to power box and opened it up. After shifting through the mess of wires I found the right wire and cut it with a shard of glass from a beer bottle. I wrapped the two ends to the cable and remembered something.

"I don't have anything to connect them together and I can't just leave them disconnected."

Astrid had walk over to my side with her faceplate up.

"What could you use to connect them?" I started looking around the area. A table with chairs and an ashtray on top, chewing gum packet, some scattered beer bottles and the rest of the gear brought over discarded near the ledge.

"Check if there is any chewing gum left." She raised an eyebrow and slowly went and grabbed the packet and brought it back.

"it has a few left why?"

"I'm going to use it to hold them together." I opened the faceplate and put in the chewing gum. After a minute I took it out of my mouth and wrapped it around the wiring before singeing it to make it solid with a electrical charge. I closed the power box so the insides were covered before repeating with the satellite dish.

"We should leave before we get spotted. Fishlegs are you getting a feed from the camera."

"yea you're good to go."

"Let's get out of here."

We slid our faceplates down just as a guy opened the stairwell door holding a Scar-L with hybrid scope and suppressor. He stared at us with a shocked look on his face before lowering his gun. I was surprised at first to see the orange haired soldier but then thought that he must be some sort of spec ops with all the gadgets he's carrying.

"Hey don't touch anything." He stared at me with a rather quizzical look. He must only be a couple years older than me. We started running off to the opposite side of the building and jumped off shooting off our grappling hooks.

When we got back I quickly exited the armour and went to see Dad.

Hospital

I was sitting at his bedside once again in his pale white room that smelled like disinfectant.

"Dad we finally tracked her down." I sighed before laughing at the irony.

"The only time you actually listen to me and you are unconscious." I rubbed my eyes.

"As I was saying we tracked her to a building and we're keeping an eye on her. When we're ready we'll get her back in a cell were she belongs." I looked over at the clock. 9:47. "Well I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you later." I stood up and headed out the door.

following morning

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. I let out a small moan as I rolled over and turned it off. I was still confused as to who that guy was on the rooftop and why he was there. I dragged myself out from underneath the warm covers and stood up glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 8:00. As I was getting ready I thought I should probably check on the footage before heading out. After finishing up I opened the door to the garage and walked over to the desk near the corner where the armours stood and sat down on the seat. I turned on the computer and started the footage.

The footage was completely blank except for a few people walking past. The screen paused the recording and changed to a warning. 'Firewall 1 breached advise terminate transmission.' At the sight I shut off the computer and pulled out the cable to the makeshift receiver on the roof.

"shit that was close." I said to myself. I got out of the chair with my heart still beating against my chest and headed to the door going outside. I opened up the door and turned around to lock it behind me. The bus was going to get to the bus stop soon so I started walking down to the corner. I could see Astrid ahead of me waiting for the bus.

2 days prior at the Secret Services HQ, Phantom Squad briefing room

The door was calmly opened up and in walked three men donning black clothing and bullet proof vests.

"I wonder what the big man wants us to do now." The black haired man said to his squad mates.

"Why don't you just be quiet and listen John." Responded the ginger haired man.

"Shut up, Caleb." John was now glaring at Caleb which was then returned.

"break it up we don't want any fighting amongst ourselves."

"Ben were not going to fight and why are you still wearing your mask." Caleb said. Ben then raised his gloved hand and took off his mask revealing more than just the dull brown of his eyes and adding his also black hair to his appearance.

"happy? Good now lets just figure this out and get it over with." Ben reached onto the table in the centre of the room and picked up the file. With a quick glance Ben's serious face turned into a smile.

"Well it looks like we're going after that new guy in town Called Iron Fury." He turned around the piece of paper and showed them the photo of both armoured partners out the front of the police station.

"McGrath your going to go and track down this guy" John nodded. "Brown your going to be on insertion so you will need to be prepared for anything." Caleb nodded. "I will go on over watch and help out as best as I can when everything goes down." After they were finished going over plans they then returned to their quarters for the night.

 **I know that it has been a while and this one is shorter than it should be but I've decided to just update when I can which may or may not be next weekend depends on whats happening. Also if you want to possibly have a character in the story please just PM me or put it in a Review. If you do make sure to include name, type(Sniper, demolitionist etc.), A special skill And a choice out of two other squads which make an appearance to help phantom squad called spectre and reaper.**


End file.
